sillyguyfandomcom-20200214-history
Disaster Zone 2: Volcano in Seattle
'Disaster Zone 2: Volcano in Seattle' is an american disaster film that will be released sometime during the 2020s. Plot The film starts out with Yalet Nichols (Herself) trying to locate buried survivors. She finds a lady named Nancy Progaria (Jamie Renee Smith). Then the film goes to 2 months earlier, with Yalet at home. She gets a report that seismic activity has been going on around Mt. Rainier. She goes to her boss Dr. Greg Slat (Pierce Brosnan). He requsts that they go and test Mt. Rainier. They bring Dr. Zag Ni (Tzi Ma) and Dr. Michael Resnin (Michael Jordan). When they get there, Michael sets up a system that will record any seismic activity and send it back to the station. He fails to set the system up as he is killed in a tremor and the machine is destroyed. They head to the crater, where they think it is safe. Zag diggs a hole in the crater and they head down into the crater. They only go about 30 miles under the earth as they discover a pool of lava rising 3 feet every minute. When they get to the surface, Yalet gets trapped when a tremor hits. They rescue her and get in the helicopter just 5 minutes before a blast of lava sets one chunk of the city on fire. Although, the blast never came from the crater. It came from beside the mountain. They discover that another volcano is forming right beside the volcano. A week later, another major blast causes a freeway to collapse, killing 15 people. Yalet decides to eveacuate the city. The evacuation never happens as a huge pyroclastic cloud engolfs the city and panic erupts. Zag is killed when a lava flow burns his house down. Yalet goes to the airport, and finds a lady yelling for help, but she suddenly dies seconds after she is found. Yalet decides to stay in town to rescue survivors. 2 days later, her boss comes back, severley injured from what looks like a plane crash. He sits down in a chair and dies. Yalet goes home to her daughter and finds her in her room sleeping. It seems that Salem (Lacey Sisson) had gotten food while Yalet was downtown. The space needle had fallen down in the eruption. When Yalet wakes Salem up, another earthquake hits, setting her neighbors house on fire. Luckily, nobody was home. Salem told Yalet that her husband Cale (Trevor Bayne) was dead. He was in the backyard when the pyroclastic cloud decapitated him. He was never found. They run downtown only to find the town's major roads completely blocked off. They leave Seattle and head for Yellowstone. When they arrive, several people are found dead. It seems that Old Faithful erupted and burned all of the people to death. Yalet and Salem decide to take a plane to Florida. While in the air, they drive through strange clouds, nearly getting trapped in 3 of them. When they arrive in Tampa, Salem goes to a couple who will babysit her. Yalet goes downtown and runs into a guy who she starts to date, and then the film sets to a month later at their wedding. It is taken in Las Vegas. An earthquake hits, destroying the city, then a month later, Salem's 22nd birthday, Yalet finds a gift from her husband, and decides to give it to Salem. The next month, they head back to Seattle to find Yalet's husbands body. He is miraculously found alive. He is taken to Tampa, and they buy a $14,000,000 house. The film ends with a Supervolcanic blast from Mt. Rainier, The film screen goes black and then the credits roll on.